An increasing number of media files, such as still images and video files, are being captured and stored. This increase in the number of media files may be attributable, at least in part, to the proliferation of mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers or the like, that include cameras that are intuitive to use and that capture relatively high quality images. Because of the widespread availability of mobile devices including cameras, users are quick to capture media files, such as still images or video files, of a wide variety of events that occur both in everyday life and on special occasions.
Because of the proliferation of media files, the number of media files stored on a computing device, such as a mobile device, may sometimes be substantial. A user may wish to locate a particular media file or, alternatively, may wish to locate all of the media files captured during a particular occasion. In an effort to locate the media file(s) of interest, a gallery of media files may be presented upon the display of the computing device through which the user may scroll. Even though the media files may be arranged in chronological order, the number of media files in the gallery may make the task of locating a respective media file cumbersome.
In an effort to reduce the time required to locate a media file by scrolling through the gallery of media files in a continuous manner, a user may select a point along a scrollbar and the media files that are associated with the selected point along the scroll bar may be displayed. However, this process is oftentimes inexact in that even though the media files may be arranged in a chronological order, the point along the scrollbar that is selected by the user may actually be well in advance of or subsequent to the date on which the media file of interest was captured since the user, at the time of the selection, will be unaware of any correlation between the date associated with the point along the scrollbar that is selected by the user and the date on which the media file of interest was captured. In the frequent instance in which the media files associated with the point selected by the user along the scrollbar are in advance of or subsequent to the date on which the media file of interest was captured, the user may thereafter still have to scroll through the gallery of media files in an effort to locate the media file of interest.
By way of example, a gallery may consist of a large number of media files that were captured on a few days and a much smaller number of media files that were captured on other days. While a user may select a point along the scrollbar that would appear to correlate approximately to the date on which the media file of interest was captured, the large number of media files captured on other days may cause the point along the scrollbar selected by the user to actually be substantially displaced from the day on which the media file of interest was captured. As such, the user may then be required to perform more scrolling through the gallery of media files in an effort to locate the media file of interest than anticipated by the user.